


Dans l'ombre, la lumière

by Alaiya



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Gender Identity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: André a cru fuir ce qu'il ne pouvait obtenir mais il y a des destins auxquels on ne peut échapper, aussi douloureux soient-ils. A moins qu'il s'agisse de les considérer autrement ?





	Dans l'ombre, la lumière

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : "tu es amoureux d'elle"  
>  **Disclaimer** : Riyoko Ikeda  
>  **Notes** : Prompt issu d'une liste à vocation UST mais dûment détourné.

« Tu es amoureux du capitaine.

— Pardon ? – la chaise sur laquelle André se balançait vacilla dangereusement sur ses pieds lorsqu'il voulut se redresser – Mais... Mais non, enfin ! »

Devant les yeux exagérément agrandis de son camarade et son air à ce point offusqué qu'il en devenait comique, Alain esquissa un sourire en coin :

« Allons, ne te fatigue pas, va : tu nous crois donc tous si aveugles ? S'il avait porté des jupes, je te dirais que tu es toujours fourré dedans. D'ailleurs, tiens : ce joli capitaine... Homme ou femme ? »

La taverne s'était vidée à cette heure aussi avancée de la nuit ; ils auraient tous les deux dû regagner leurs quartiers depuis longtemps. Et ils l'auraient fait, s'ils avaient craint d'être surpris en train d'enfreindre le couvre-feu ; aucun de leurs camarades cependant, fût-il commis de garde, n'aurait imaginé les dénoncer. Ils pouvaient bien rentrer fin saouls, à l'aube, qu'aucun gradé ne le saurait jamais.

Le tenancier s'était approché sur un signe d'André pour remplir à nouveau leurs chopes, raflant au passage les pièces abandonnées à son attention sur la table. Son euphorie de tantôt retombée, André contempla un moment la surface mousseuse de sa bière, l'air mélancolique, avant d'en avaler quelques gorgées. A point où il en était, une pinte de plus ou de moins ne ferait guère de différence.

« Elle s'appelle Oscar. »

Ce qui se voulait pour André une réponse définitive ne l'était pas tant que ça pour Alain qui, ôtant ses bottes de la table, se redressa à son tour, un coude sur le plateau en bois, son autre main fourrageant dans ses cheveux en témoignage de sa perplexité :

« C'est quand même pas simple, ton affaire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi... Il demande pourquoi ! Tu entends, l'ami – la chope d'Alain se leva en direction du tenancier dont seules les épaules se haussèrent tandis qu'il achevait de ranger son comptoir – il ne voit pas où est le problème ! »

Et le garde français d'éclater de rire sous le regard torve d'André qui finit par secouer la tête :

« En effet, puisqu'il n'y en a pas.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux quand tu dis ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alain ouvrit les mains et commença à replier ses doigts un à un :

« Une femme n'a rien à faire dans un uniforme. Donc ce capitaine ne peut pas être une femme. Mais ce capitaine est trop beau, a des mains trop fines et des hanches trop larges pour être une homme. On lui donne du ''il'', tu lui donnes du ''elle'', il nous commande, tu la vénères, tu es roturier, il – ou elle ? – est noble, tu es un homme et... ?

— Quoi ? Tu m'accuses d'aimer les hommes ?

— Je ne t'accuse de rien du tout. J'essaye juste de comprendre à quel saint tu te voues, et de deviner vers quelle impasse tu te diriges. »

Une nouvelle gorgée, un nouveau coup d’œil à la surface du breuvage : il commençait à apercevoir le fond de sa chope.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre – la voix d'André était sourde – et tu as raison : oui, j'aime Oscar. C'est tout. »

Il avait relevé la tête vers Alain, le dévisageant de son œil désormais unique et dont le voile, ce soir-là, n'était pas assez flou pour l'empêcher de deviner son incompréhension mais aussi, son inquiétude. Son cœur se serra : cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas inquiété pour lui. _A part Oscar, bien entendu_.

« Tu as conscience, dit doucement Alain, qu'il n'y a là rien que de l'impossible ? »

Un sourire amer fut tout ce qui déforma les lèvres d'André en guise de réponse. Pourquoi, lui, simple roturier mais élevé et éduqué au milieu des nobles, avait-il choisi de se résumer à sa condition première pour intégrer la Garde française si ce n'était pour fuir cet impossible dont la cruauté avait bien plus sûrement scellé son destin que son œil perdu ? Pourtant cet avenir auquel il avait cru que son engagement le résignerait ne cessait de se dérober sous ses pas, au moment où il en avait le plus besoin puisque c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Du moins avait-il tenté de s'en persuader jusqu'à ce jour où la blondeur d'une chevelure avait de nouveau flamboyé sous le même soleil que le sien.

« Oui – la voix d'André s'était muée en un murmure – je le sais. Mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si je dois en être sûr. »

Elle avait tout abandonné. La reine, qu'elle était la seule peut-être encore à pouvoir protéger, y compris d'elle-même ; son père, et ses ambitions pour le seul fils qu'il avait jamais eu et dont il ne savait plus à la vérité s'il avait jamais vraiment existé ailleurs que dans sa folie. Il fallait qu'elle eût une raison ! Au moins une, bonne ou mauvaise peu importait. Et s'il en était ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite partie, aussi minuscule fût-elle, alors peut-être...

Il ne voyait plus Alain en face de lui. Ou à peine les contours de sa silhouette qui lui sembla vaciller, à moins qu'il ne se fût agi de lui que les effets délétères de la boisson rattrapaient enfin au fond de son propre gouffre. Le voile, aussi redoutable que familier, était redescendu sur lui mais cette fois, il lui fut reconnaissant d'une espèce de miséricorde, celle qui lui épargnait la compassion de son compagnon. Sa pitié.

« Mon ami, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. »

A peine s'il avait aperçu Alain se lever pour le contourner, et il sursauta quand sa large main s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule :

« La boisson des culs terreux ne convient décidément pas à son altesse André Grandier !

— Je ne suis pas... ! Tenta mollement de protester André quand il se sentit soulevé de sa chaise par le bras vigoureux de l'autre garde.

— Tu es ce que tu es. Et tu aimes ce que tu aimes. »

Le froid de la rue les saisit avec brutalité. Immobilisés un instant au milieu des pavés jonchés de détritus et autres flaques d'eau fétide, ils prirent une même inspiration glacée. Alors qu'ils s'en repartaient épaule contre épaule et d'un pas incertain, Alain poursuivit d'une voix pensive :

« Qui, comment, pourquoi... Peu importe après tout. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu aimes. Parce que si on n'aime pas, on n'a pas d'espoir. Et si on n'a pas d'espoir... alors on n'a plus rien. »

 


End file.
